Meteorological reporting and forecasting is supported by a myriad of data gathering devices, including radiosondes, based around the world. Satellites, meteorological research vehicles, and remote data gathering stations may supply meteorological data for some areas. Nonetheless, spatial and temporal gaps may exist in the meteorological data gathered by these facilities.